


Dream Boy

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, Fisting, M/M, Restraints, Self-Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=14744#t14744">the very succinct prompt</a> on Glam_Kink of "Adam/Tommy, fisting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and use "fisting" for my free square on [kink_bingo](http://autumnfox.akrasiac.org/kbingo/2011/cardset5-701.jpg).

Adam rubs Tommy's back, his hands warm and gentle and slippery with lotion. He feels Tommy sigh, watches him relax into his restraints, and presses just a little harder at the base of his spine. Tommy arches into the touch, rocking his hips up and his chest down, exposing his hole. Adam trails his fingers down into Tommy’s crack, finding the round knob of the pale blue plug and twisting it a little. When Tommy moans, Adam pushes the plug deeper, seeing Tommy’s skin stretch around it. He pulls it out slowly, ignoring Tommy’s protest.

“You ever taken anything this big before?” he asks quietly.

“Your dick,” Tommy replies under his breath.

Adam laughs. “Baby, contrary to popular belief, my cock is not that big.” He pushes two fingers into Tommy; Tommy takes them easily.

“Bigger than that thing. Should’ve fucked me first.”

“No,” Adam says firmly. “Need you relaxed, not desperate.”

“Should make me come now. That would relax me. Just sayin’.”

“No,” Adam says again. He leans over Tommy, kisses him between his shoulderblades and then works his way up to Tommy’s ear. He licks the shell of Tommy’s ear, sucks the lobe and all the silver rings into his mouth. He can feel the flush of Tommy’s skin against his tongue. “You’re gonna come with my whole fuckin’ hand inside you, baby. I won’t even have to touch your cock.”

Tommy whines and pants loudly. “Promise?”

Adam strokes his free hand back down Tommy’s spine, chasing the shiver he feels. He shushes Tommy. “Calm down, deep breaths. You ready?”

“Born ready.”

“Shut up.”

Adam sits up again, stroking Tommy’s back to soothe him. He waits until Tommy’s breathing normally again, until his ass isn’t clenching around Adam’s fingers, then slips a third one in. He doesn’t push them very deep, instead playing around the rim, twisting and stretching, smearing around the lube leftover from the plug.

“Need more?” he asks.

“No, wanna feel it.”

Adam chuckles. “Trust me, baby, you’ll feel it.” He tucks his pinkie in underneath his other fingers and pushes in with short, slow little twisting motions, going slightly deeper each time. When he gets almost to his knuckles he pours some more lube onto his hand, coating first his knuckles and then the heel of his hand and all the way up to his wrist.

“Look at me, Tommy,” he says.

Tommy twists his head around and looks back from underneath his arm. His face is red but he’s grinning, waiting, and Adam stares at him, silently commanding him to keep eye contact while Adam pushes his knuckles into him. Tommy’s body jolts like he’s been electrocuted, tension arcing through his limbs and his shoulders. His jaw drops open; he’s panting again and he blinks hard, but doesn’t look away. Adam finally breaks their stare to look down at Tommy’s ass.

“Down,” Adam murmurs, resting his free hand between Tommy’s shoulders and gently pressing him flat to the bed. Tommy’s body relaxes, except for the clenching tightness around Adam’s hand and Tommy’s own hands where they’re clasped around the chains securing his wristcuffs. Adam rubs Tommy’s back, starting with little circles and spiraling out, until Tommy flexes his hands and color returns to his knuckles.

Adam looks down at his own hand again. He’s seen Tommy stretched wide before, but not like this. It’s always been around his cock, a dildo, a plug. Something round, not something flat and wide like his hand. He twists a little, experimentally, and Tommy clamps down around him.

“Shh, Tommy,” he says. “I have to stretch you more. Breathe out.”

He guides Tommy through a couple deep breathes, waiting until Tommy relaxes again before trying to shift his hand. He turns it slightly and hesitates, wondering if Tommy will tense up again, but he doesn’t. He pushes his hand in until the base of his thumb meets Tommy’s skin.

“Feel that, baby?” he asks, rubbing his thumb against the thin, stretched rim. “That’s my thumb. You ready for it?”

“Born ready,” Tommy says shakily.

Adam pulls his knuckles out but leaves the tips of his fingers inside Tommy, holding him open while he pours a bit more lube over his thumb and tucks it up against his palm. When he pushes his knuckles back in, Tommy’s body jerks again, but he doesn’t tighten up too much. Adam keeps pushing. Once he’s past the widest part, at the heel of his hand, Tommy seems to pull him in to his wrist.

Adam doesn’t move. He can’t even breathe. He listens to Tommy instead, to the fast, shaking breaths Tommy’s taking against his pillow. Tommy isn’t slowing down.

“Tommy,” Adam whispers. “Tommy.”

“I can’t. I. I. I don’t. I.”

“You are,” Adam tells him. “Baby, you are.”

“I am?”

“You’ve got my hand inside you, baby,” Adam breathes. “My whole fuckin’ hand.”

“Got a big fuckin’ hand,” Tommy replies, his voice tight and high. “Fuck. Adam.”

“Gonna move, alright? Deep breaths.”

Adam slowly curls his hand into a fist and rubs his knuckles deliberately against Tommy’s prostate. Tommy shudders around him, a moan caught in his throat, and shifts his hips. Adam puts a stop to that with a firm hand on Tommy’s thigh.

“Let me do the work.”

Adam resists reaching for his own cock, even though it’s so hard it’s aching. He has to concentrate on one thing at a time, at right now it’s the feel of Tommy’s body around his fist, how hot and soft and wet Tommy is inside, and how much he’s stretched open to take Adam in. The sight of his own hand disappearing into Tommy’s ass is almost as much of a turn-on as what it feels like to be inside him. He turns his hand, gently pushing forward and back, setting a careful, slow rhythm in motion.

“Oh god, oh my god, Adam, oh fuck, oh my god,” Tommy chants under his breath. He rocks with Adam’s thrusts, uncoordinated, moving purely on instinct and reaction.

Adam leans over him, keeping his movements slow so Tommy can get used to the shifting angle of his wrist. Tommy arches his back, tilting his ass up to follow him. Adam licks Tommy’s ear again and kisses his cheek softly.

“You look amazing, Tommy. Stretched so wide. So fucking hot. Never had anything this big, have you? You like it? You like taking this for me? You’re so good, baby, so amazing, doing so well. You feel so good inside, baby, I can’t even—I can’t even say. So hot. So tight, soft, perfect. God, Tommy, you’re so good for me.”

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, Adam, I’m gonna come,” Tommy sobs, driven to tears more by Adam’s words than the fist in his ass. “Fuck me, fuck, I can feel it, so big, so fucking big, Adam, please.”

Adam pulls his hand out to the knuckle, then pushes back in quickly, forcing the stretch around the widest part of his hand. Tommy moans loudly, his wrists yanking at the restraints that hold him to the headboard, and Adam does it again.

“Does it hurt, baby? Does it feel like you’re splitting in two? I always wondered.”

“Fucking big,” Tommy says, too out of it to answer questions. “Wanna come, Adam, please, wanna come, so fucking big, fuck.”

“Yeah, Tommy, you can come,” Adam tells him. “Do it, come for me. Come with my hand inside you, baby. Wanna feel you around me.” He rocks his knuckles against Tommy’s prostate again, petting it and teasing him and driving him closer to the edge. He keeps up the steady thrusts until he feels Tommy start to clench around him, and then he can _feel_ the pulse of Tommy’s orgasm as it shudders through his body.

“Ohhh, fuck, baby,” Adam groans. He reaches up and unlatches one of Tommy’s cuffs, taking hold of Tommy’s limp wrist and guiding his hand back behind him. “Feel it, Tommy, feel yourself open up for me. Feel that.”

He positions Tommy’s fingers around the rim of his hole, where it’s stretched around Adam’s wrist, and Tommy moans. “Is that—”

“That’s my wrist, Tommy,” Adam says. “Feel it when I pull out. Feel my hand.”

Adam carefully pulls his hand free, though it’s hard not to leave his outstretched fingers inside Tommy, in that clutching heat. Once his thumb is out, he leaves his three fingers in and pushes down, pulling Tommy’s hole open for Tommy’s finger to slip inside.

“Feel it, baby,” he says. He puts his hand on Tommy’s wrist again, guides him into position to push two fingers in beside Adam’s three.

“Oh, fuck,” Tommy gasps. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, Tommy, yeah, show me,” Adam says. As he withdraws his fingers, Tommy pushes more in, until he’s got all four fingers shoved inside himself. His hand is smaller than Adam’s, and his hole is stretched and loose now, but it’s still a strange and strangely hot sight to see Tommy stretched open like that.

“Gotta fuck you,” he whispers. “Gonna come, Tommy.”

“Yeah, come on,” Tommy groans. “I can take it now. Shove it in me, fuck me hard. So easy for you now, baby, come on.”

Adam can’t wait any longer. He takes his hand away and strokes himself a few times, rubbing the excess lube from his hand around his cock, then positions himself between Tommy’s legs. Tommy holds himself open with his fingers, gently thrusting them in and out as well as he can with the awkward angle, and he’s still so loose, Adam just nudges Tommy’s knuckles with his cock and shoves in. The backs of Tommy’s fingers press hard against his cock, caught there and pinned, but Tommy doesn’t move his hand. He keeps his fingers inside as Adam thrusts into him with abandon, wildly chasing his own orgasm, and it doesn’t take long for release to hit. He comes with a warbling groan, thrusting in hard and deep one last time before pulling out all the way.

Tommy shoves his hand deeper into his ass once Adam’s cock isn’t in the way, like he’s trying to find something inside himself. “Fuck, I can feel it,” he whispers. “I can feel your come in me. Oh, god, Adam.”

His words hit Adam right in the gut. He gets to his knees again and leans down, peering closely at Tommy’s ass as he pushes his index finger in beside Tommy’s. “Jesus, Tommy.”

He can feel his come there, inside him, like Tommy said. He pulls his fingers out and holds Tommy’s hand still, and some of it leaks out of him, dripping down his ass and his balls. Adam kisses Tommy’s knuckles where they disappear into his ass, his tongue flicking around the abused rim.

“So hot,” Tommy groans. “Feel so loose and… and wet.”

“I can’t even believe you,” Adam says, sitting back on his heels. He reaches up and undoes the other cuff from around Tommy’s wrist, letting his arm fall unrestrained to the mattress. Tommy doesn’t even try to move. He stretches his legs out flat and leaves his hand resting on his thigh, slick with lube and Adam’s come, and Adam knows he’s lying in his own wet spot, but he doubts Tommy cares. Adam pets the curve of his ass.

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs. “You take so much for me, and you love it, don’t you? You’re so good for me. Can’t even believe you’re real.”

“M’real,” Tommy mumbles. “Want you to fuck me awake later. Still loose.”

Adam shudders at the thought. Tommy will still be wet and stretched in a couple hours, still able to easily take his cock. He thinks about finding that plug, sliding it back in so his come doesn’t leak out. He mentions the plug to Tommy.

“Fuck, yeah, do that,” Tommy groans. “That’s fuckin’ hot, don’t even deny it.”

“You’re not real, Tommy. You can’t be.” He kisses Tommy’s shoulder and smiles. “I must be dreaming.”

“Yeah,” Tommy replies, grinning. “I’m your dream boy.”

 

 _fin_


End file.
